


One Last Ride

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: On the Hogwarts Express, anything can happen.





	One Last Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: _Written for my good friend, **amieam** , who provided the prompt:  Felix Felicis_  


* * *

“It’s hard to believe that this is our last ride on the Hogwarts Express.”

 

“Well, we’d best make it memorable then.”  She unbuttons her shirt to reveal incredible breasts.

 

_Holy fuck_.  

 

“Hermione?”

 

Her mouth attacks mine as she yanks my shirt open, buttons flying.

 

She straddles my lap, crushing our chests together.  My fingers slide under her skirt.  

 

_Merlin yes – no knickers.  Someone must’ve slipped some Felix Felicis into my juice this morning._

 

Within seconds, my mouth is on hers, my clothes are in a heap on the floor, she’s sitting astride me, and I’m sliding inside her.  _Holy Merlin, fucking hell.  Nothing has ever felt so . . . hot._

 

I latch onto her breasts as she rides me, moving faster and harder against me as the train lurches along.  _It’s heaven, and I’m going to . . ._

 

“Ron.  Hey, Ron.”

 

_Harry?!  What the hell . . .?_

 

“Wake up, Ron.  We’re almost there.”  

 

My eyes shoot open to Hermione, fully dressed, an eyebrow raised in question, and to Harry’s knowing smirk, full of mirth.

 

I am trying to control my racing heart and attempting to hide my raging hard-on, when Hermione leans over, a blush on her face, and whispers in my ear, “Maybe someday.”

 

_Hell yes._


End file.
